FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a tool case, particularly of the type used to display a tool set at the point of sale, and to subsequently store the tool set. Such tool cases are commonly referred to as "gift cases".
Cases of the general type are well known, and typically include a base in the form of an open-topped box, and a lid hinged or otherwise mated with the box portion, with a clip or other means to secure the lid in the closed position. The case typically also contains a panel with a number of recesses to accommodate various tools and components, such as a screwdriver and various bits therefor, for example.
However, this conventional configuration does not efficiently use the available space in the case because a large volume of unused space is left between the panel and the bottom of the box portion of the case.